Dark Destiny: A Soul Calibur Story
by FamousWolf
Summary: You're name is Ange. One day you're mysteriously transported to the Soul Calbur realm. What will happen to you? Will you find true love? Or is your destiny death? SiegfriedXoc main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Destiny: A Soul Calibur Story.**

Chapter 1: The Portal.

**Note: I don't own Soul Calibur. By the way when you **

Sitting outside in the daytime was always one of your favorite things to do, mainly because it reminds you of your mother who died when you were 10. But today, you're turning 18 and sitting around is just bringing you down.

"Ange!" you turn to see your father getting in his car. "I have to go to work. Stay out of trouble."

"Okay Dad!" You shout back as he gets into his car. Just looking at you two together no one would believe you are related. Your dad is big and muscular and you're tall and skinny. Your dad has solid black hair and you have blonde. His eyes are brown and your's are bluish gray.

Sigh 'I wish mom was alive.' Tears sprang to your eyes as you remember the times you and your mother would lay in the grass and watch the clouds roll by.  
Somehow you managed to keep your tears from falling. Getting to your feet you decide to go for a little walk in the woods. Walking in between the trees, you laugh as two squirrels wrestle with each other over a nut.

Suddenly you found yourself thinking about your stupid ex boyfriend and how you would like to strangle him, when the trees about 10 feet in front of you begin to quiver and shake. And then they're gone. You move foward to investigate when you feel like you're being dragged foward.  
A large blue vortex appears and sucks you in. You're falling and falling. Then you hit something...hard. "OWW!" Two voices say. 'Wait a minute! Two voices!' You try to get up to see who you landed on. You slowly get to your feet to find a sword pointed straight at your face.

WELL I'M LEAVING YOU THERE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Destiny: A Soul Calibur Story.**

Chapter 2: Raphael

RECAP: You had just decided to go for a walk in the woods when a strange portal opened in front of you. You were sucked unwillingly into it where you landed on somebody and now have a sword pointed at your face.

"Please don't hurt me," you said looking up at the man.

"Oh, you're just a girl," the man said shealthing his sword, "do not worry I don't harm women." He shook his head and his blonde shortish-mid length hair ruffled. Slowly you got to your feet and notice the man was fairly tall. He was dressed in old-fashioned medeval clothes and his eyes were a dashing shade of blue.

"Excuse me," you said as you saw the man rubbing dirt off of his clothes "where am I?"

"Right now you're in the middle of nowhere." The man now was looking you up and down, "Your means of dressing is strange. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Sleepy Hollow (I love that town mainly because of the Headless Horseman)."

The man's face showed signs of bewilderment. "And where is this Sleepy Hollow?"

"In America." You begin to stretch out lazily.

"Where?" Now you can clearly see you've confused him.

"Wait a minute, you've never heard of America? What year is this?" you asked now seriously alarmed.

"It is 1234 and this is the middle of Europe."

'Oh my God' you thought 'that portal must have sent me back in time.' All of a sudden you feel woozy, like you're going to black out.

"Careful there, cheri, fainting in a place like this may be the last thing you ever do." he said grabbing ahold of your arm. "Listen you can stay with me in my camp tonight and in the morning you can decide if you want to ride with me to the nearest town or not." he said leading you over to where he had started to make camp. "By the way my name is Raphael." he said bowing to you.

"My name is Ange." As you started to settle down for the night Raphael kept the conversation going. "So is that short for Angellica?"

"No..." you manage to say before drifting off to sleep.

"Mmmmmhmm" you moan as the first beams of sunlight hit you directly in the eyes. Opening your eyes you were about to start panicking when you didn't know where you were, but then you remembered the portal and all the events from the night before. 'Poor dad,' you thought 'he must be worried sick about me.'

"Good morning, Ange. I trust you had a descent night's sleep?" Raphael asked as you picked yourself off the ground.

"It was okay." You walked over to where Raphael was and notice that he had left you some eggs and sausage. After eating you told Raphael that you wanted to ride with him into town.

"Very well then. I'll prepare a spot for you behind me." After Raphael loaded all of the camping equipment, which you tried to help with but he refused to let you help saying "A lady has no place in doing a task as straining as this."

You were all ready to set course for the nearest town. 15 miles later and your a was really complaining. "You know what I used to be really fond of horses," you said to Raphael "but not anymore."

Raphael laughed "Do not worry we are here...welcome to Jernicoff." Hopping off the brown with black hair mustaine, you rubbed your butt and stared in amazement. All around you people were flowing from all directions, walking in and out of houses that were made out of dried mud. A whole lot of people were fighting over an item at one of the many item stands. "This my lady is where I must leave you. May our paths cross yet again someday" and he bent down to kiss your hand. As you walked around gasping in amazement you failed to notice the fight happening behind you. Suddenly someone shouts out "Watch out!" And you turn to see the roof of the nearby item stand falling toward you. You feel strong arms lift you up in the air and toss you over an armored shoulder. The last thing you remember is feeling an uncertain feeling of fear and dread.

THAT'S ALL, I MIGHT JUST DELETE THIS STORY SEEING AS THOUGH NO ONE'S REVIEWED.


End file.
